Seagull
=Background Cost: 7= Gull owns the best of two worlds - sky and sea. He has soared above the oceans and withstood the storms of time. He watched Man slowly build vessels in a rabid search for exploration of the wide blue yonder, meeting distant cultures of their own race and most of all, sending each other to watery graves in a proclamation of naval power. Gull has always followed them - observing from above, watching discovery after discovery as men bit by bit traveled and conquered over the oceans. In the legends of the sea, Gull has been both a good and bad omen-bringer. To the weary sailor, the appearance of a gull is cause for joy as the birds stay near land. To the wary sailor, the appearance of a dead gull is cause for superstitious praying. As it goes, Gull is a messenger and a guide, communicating its messages to those beneath it and still managing to soar above all the world's problems. Shortly put, the gull is -the- spirit of the sea. But in reality, Gull is a greedy scavenger, a wily opportunist, and above all, the most cunning creature of the seaside. Many think they are just rats of the sea, but their exteriors and antics are nothing to be joked about. The bird is ruthless and aggressive, fighting by flock and fighting within the flock. Little else comes as close to being so aggressive in attaining goals than Gull. However, with the taking of man to the water, gull has learned and even become somewhat dependent upon Man for providing for him by way of scraps from fishing as well as discovering new things by embarking on long voyages. =Traits= Each Garou following under Gull has a choice at the beginning of the scene of taking 1 point of temporary Rage or Gnosis, and the goal of the Garou must be taken into consideration beforehand. If the Garou is about to enter combat, Rage can aid in being more aggressive, as the bird is wont to be. If the goal is discovering secrets on an Umbral quest, Gnosis might be a good idea. * Gain 1 extra die in rolls involving in Perception and Enigmas. Gain an extra dot in Primal-Urge when navigating on the sea or near the coastline (Realm or Umbra). Gull’s many travels have brought him all around the world and as a result, the tongues of Man are easy to understand with the Gift: Tongues. =Ban= Followers of Gull must never harm a seagull. They must provide for and protect his flocks in exchange for his wisdom. Gull will sometimes appear and ask his followers to embark on a quest and explore an unknown area, be it in the Realm or Umbra. Though Gull will provide navigation help if the Garou get truly lost, he will not provide help for those who cannot naturally find their way back to familiar ground or find some way to navigate themselves back home from a simple quest. Followers of Gull may find themselves losing a few points of temporary Honor renown, while receiving temporary Wisdom renown. Source: Homebrew, written by Marahute ---- Category:Totem Spirits Category:Cunning Totems Category:Homebrew Content